


Golden Retrievers & Poodle Cuts

by Hoppskibjack



Category: Bandom, Green Day, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bonding, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Haircuts, Post Rehab, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppskibjack/pseuds/Hoppskibjack
Summary: Happy little moment between best friends inspired by the fact that Billie and Tre had green hair at the same time and thinking Mike could be a kickass hairdresser.





	Golden Retrievers & Poodle Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like someone asked me for haircuts or something of that nature as a fic prompt, but I lost the name. So here's the fic, slightly edited for all to enjoy. Only rated teen because of one swearword.

“Billie, hold still.” 

“I am holding still, Mike.” 

Mike put a hand on Billie’s shoulder, turning him in the swivel desk chair to face him. “No, you keep jumping out of your skin, are you sure you want me to cut your hair?” Mike had seen Billie in a lot of states, but never quite like this. He was on the mend, which was great, rehab had been what he needed, but he still wasn’t up to the level of energetic Billie Joe that Mike was used to. He was slightly irritable and more overtly anxious than usual. 

“Well, I’m being cautious, once you cut it off I’m stuck with it that way…” Billie began and then made eye contact with his best friend, a thought perhaps sparking a joke and a grin plastered itself on his face. He gave his head a little shake like he was shaking away this weird mood he was in. He gently reached up, brushing blond bangs out of his friends eyes. “Not all of us can look like a show winning golden retriever and get away with it.” 

The bassist laughed, a proper laugh that had Billie grinning as well. “Well, don’t think I can do a poodle cut, but you could pull it off.” He ran a hand through the wet locks, pulling strands out and comparing lengths with a frown. “Adie should be doing this, I’m going to screw it up.” 

Billie waved the comment off. “Adie said you should do it. That I was bothering her. She went to buy something,” at this he waved a hand. “It’s just a trim, I know I shouldn’t worry about it, worrying is just easier. After all, it’s not like when I asked you to shave it when we were living in the squats.” He scratched the side of his head, “were those even clippers? Thinking of them makes my head itch.” 

“No idea, still can’t remember getting them or actually using them. Coulda been a raccoon for all I know. I learned that lesson, you shouldn't cut hair on drugs, even with clippers. What I do remember is you screaming at Tre when he shorted the power and you had half a shaved head.” Mike had started taking off little bits of hair, being careful as Billie laughed at the memory, eyes crinkling and head tilting back slightly. 

“He shorted it playing in the wiring, we’d only had it for a couple of days! I was so mad, and he wasn’t even afraid of me, he was so high. I chased him around for like, an hour. I know I said something and then he jumped me.” The singer leaned back in the chair a little more, smirking at the memory. “You waited until we were both exhausted before you stepped in, way to not take sides, Mike.” 

It was Mike’s turn to smile as he evened out the tips of the black hair. “You were fine, just like when you got hit with that shoe, you asked for it and you can deal with it. Tough love.” 

“That really fucking hurt.” 

Mike nodded his agreement, trimming around ears and tidying up the nape of the neck. 

“Super funny though, too.” Billie paused, glancing at the other man by means of the mirror. “Are you almost done?”

“Almost, not much to cut really. Are you leaving it black?” 

Billie thought for a minute, tipping his head slightly to watch more hair fall to the floor of the Armstrong’s bathroom. “Nah, I think I’ll get it bleached out, maybe go back to green or blue. What do you think?” 

“Tre’s is green… As long as I don’t have to dye mine green to complete the set, I think green would look cool. Tre’s birthday is coming up, he’ll think it’s a present.” The last couple movements of the scissors and Mike set them on the sink, brushing away the cut hairs and ruffling his fingers through the now lighter locks. “That’s it, I’m giving up bass and becoming a hairdresser.” He gave a chuckle. 

“Thank you Mee-Kyle!” Billie said, over exaggerating a french accent on the name and turning the chair towards Mike. “It’s fabulous! I’ll be the belle of the ball.” He stood and wrapped his arms around his friend in a tight embrace, and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Thank you,” he murmured into the side of the man’s neck and held on for a little while longer. 

Mike hugged back as long as he was hugged and smiled at the thank you, reciprocating the kiss. When Billie had to give to feel better, he was happy to be the one he was giving to. He knew that he wouldn’t take advantage of the situation. “Practice later today, ya?” 

“Yeah, three o’clock?” 

“Sure. Sounds good. Call me if you need me, Billie.” He waved a phone as he was leaving, giving a quick hug and peck on the cheek to Adie as they crossed paths and smiled as he heard Billie complaining of the little hairs falling down his shirt. Maybe he wouldn’t become a hairdresser.


End file.
